A Knight in Beacon
by Ferny7845
Summary: After losing his life in a massive battle the young knight known as Jack Sky-Blade was speared by the gods of the universe and given a second chance in life so he may get stronger and ones again face the man who took what was important to him. but that might have to wait for the reason that the new friends he made in this world need his help. (sorry not good in summary's XD)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own RWBY only my OC, also the story will start from episode 8, and also plz give me a hand and tell me how I did and if you people like it I will continue with this story. Thank you.

 **Chapter 1: The Reborn of a Knight**

There the knight stood, as the cold rain hit his heavy cold armor in slow motion, his now dirty blond hair covering his face, the world around him started to get blurry, the knight slowly look down, fear in his eyes, as he see the end of a dark wooden spear right through his stomach, his red blood slowly dripping to the cold wet dirt, the knight knew this was his end, this was how he was going to die, he started to feel his legs get weak making him fall to his knees, the royal knight couched blood out, his blood drooling down his mouth, as he look up to see the man that had thrown the spear, the man that he wanted to kill so badly for not only taking his queen but his most beloved and close friend, the evil king stood tall and proud, an evil smile across his face, his gray evil eyes staring right to his soul, the man with an evil chuckle turned around, his long red cape moving with him like a battle flag, the knights body gave out and he slowly fell to the cold wet ground, his eyes slowly closing, remembering how all this came to be.

 **12 hours before the present**

"Jack! Jack! Look, look there it is King James palace!" Mary, a young female knight announced, the young female knight was covered in steal color armor along with covered golden stripes, her long pink hair waving sweetly, as the air flew through her hair, she was jack's most loved and important friend in his life, not just that but was his knightly sister. Both of the knights horse's stopped in an opening of the green forest, on the dirt road that lead to the royal kingdom. jack looked ahead, the wind softly blowing his yellow blond hair around, he see the massive castle up ahead and smile, as he see the palace standing tall and grateful as the flags waved at him as if they were happy to see him. Jack smiled more, he always got happy when he see the great kingdom he protected and fighted for.

"It sure is something." Jack reply with a smile as he turn to face his best friend. They both looked into one another's eyes, they both laughed lowly and begun to ride away from the green forest and into the city of the Royal Nation.

The city was as joyful as ever, kids laughing and running around as they plaid with one another, the yelling of market owners filled the air, as they yelled there prices, people walking in and out of shops as they when about their daily life's, not worried about anything that was going on in other Nations.

"Look cool knights!" A small child yelled as he pointed at Jack and Mary, who where now slowly riding down the now stoned rode, kids yelled and smiled as they all ran to see the mighty knights of the Royal Nation. Mary waved at the kids happily, she always acted like a child herself, the kids smiled and keep pointing at them both, jack looked around to see that they were catching not just the kids attention but also other peoples attentions, as if they were well known around the kingdom.

"My lord the knights have arrived." A Royal guard informed his king; the guard got down on one knee and placed his hand on his heart, in sign of respect. "Well….let them in." King James said with a smile on his face, his daughter swiftly like a shadow walked up next to him, placing her hand on his shoulders. The guard nodded opening the doors to the throne room, to reveal the two young knights looking at one another; they looked at the king and walked closer to him, they both got down on one knee and placed their hands on their hearts. "My king we have returned with great news." Jack announced with that smooth tone voice of him, making the young princess smile sweetly at him, "that's fantastic what did the chief say?" The king asked the Royal knight in excitement. The two knights had been send to one of the nation's strongest kingdoms, and one of the royal kings great friend, They where to take a gift to the chief and make offer an alliance with them.

Jack and Mary got up and looked at him, this time Mary spoke with her cheerful voice, "Are travel there was not easy my lord but we-…" Mary was cut off by the slam of the palace doors to the palace walls, the sound echo through the throne room, as a bloody knight wobbled into the throne room, all beaten and cut, a few arrows sticking out from his body.

The knight looked up at the king, sadness in his eyes, "T-the…..Q-queen has….. b-been k-killed…." The knight whispered, loudly enough for them to hear him, right as he said that his legs gave out and the knights bloody body feel to ground with a thud.

Jack and Mary ran to the knight in worry, the king and the princess where frozen in shock, the most nicest, wonderful and beautiful queen had just been killed, all she did was go on a strolled to her favorite spot in the forest, protected by a group of knights ,"M-mother….d-d-dead…" The princess now tearing up whispered, she feel to her knees, jack looked over to her, he see her clear, pure tears fall from her eyes, shocking him, as no one had ever seen her cry, not even his mother or father had seen the joyful and happy princess cry. She looked up a bit and looked right into jack's eyes, she right away realized she was crying and quickly covered her face; she got up and ran away to her room.

Jack got up worried and looked at her run off, the king looked at her and stood up, and started to speed walk after her, he turn his head to jack, stopping for a bit, tears in his eyes as well and a very sad face. "Go…..bring her…" with a broken and sad tone voice the king ordered jack, he turn around and started to run for his daughter. "Yes my…king." Jack replied feeling the kings and his daughter's pain. Do they couldn't tell, jack himself feel very sad of this news, the queen was like a mother to him, especially when he was a small child, but he hide his emotion, as a brave knight ones did.

After jack and Mary had taken their fellow knight to the infirmary, they quickly rode to the area where the killing happen, before they got to the main area they see the body of one of their fellow knights, hanged by his neck, the knights back to them, the wind blew the body slowly around, the knights front body was completely full of arrows, Mary looked away at the horrifying seen. "who would do such….a thing?" Mary commented as they both passed the body, but that was not the most horrifying seen, they both rode a bit more to the grossed seen where the queen had been killed.

Both of them stopped and froze at what they see, more of their fellow knights body's on the floor, decapitated their blood still dripping, covering the whole area around them, they then see the knights heads pierced by spears, that where sticking out of the ground, but the most evil up and horrifying seen was the queen she was completely cut, her arms where cut off and hanged by a tree above her, her body was also on the floor, her head just like the other knights was sticking from the ground on a spear, the blood of their queen still gushing out of her body, blood dripping from the queens arms to her head, the blood going down her face as if she was crying, the sadness still on her face.

Maria looked away at the scene of all of this, feeling like throwing up, as she was not use to such acts, jack got of his horse and walked to the queens head, falling to his knees, slowly cleaning the blood of the queens cheek, a few tears starting to form on his eyes. "I-im sorry…my queen..." he said as he looked down. "Dark….Sun." A disembody voice whispered into jacks ear, making him get up and place his hand on his blade, Mary looking at him with a wired look, trying not to look at the queens body, "you okay jack?" she asked as she got off her hoers, and walked over to him, trying hard not to look at the queens head. Jack looked around and nodded slightly, slowly putting his hand down. "Yeah…I'm good." He replied with a small smile, trying to not show he was hurt by the queen's death or a bit freak out by the voice he heard.

After some time jack and Mary had buried there fellow knights, around the area that they both buried their queen in, jack choose to bury their queen up in the green heels, the spot she liked to go and sit and stare at the sky, the area had green grass and covered by flowers of all sorts, a very peaceful, calm, and beautiful place, just like the queen they had just lost, it was as if the gods themselves had made this area just for her and only her. "my are queen rest in peace…" jack spoke with a sad tone, he gently got down and slowly placed an Amaryllis on the side of the wooden cross they had made for her, Mary looking down, cleaning the tears in her eyes.

Ones jack and Maria where done, they slowly rode back to the king, both looking down at the stone rode, the city was quite and almost dead, no one in sight. "Looks like everyone already know about the queens dead huh." Mary pointed out, as she looked around not seeing anyone. "sure looks that why my friend.." jack answered, they both got to the open gates and rode in, they see the whole city and knights bowing down in the front garden, another place where the queen loved to hang around at as well, the king in tears spoke a few words of her beloved wife.

After all the people walked back to their homes, jack walked up to the king to tell him of what he found in the, the king angry at what he heard yelled out and order. "Get every one of our men ready for war, we are going to take out the black Sun." jack looked at him surprise as he said the same thing the female whispered said to him. "U-um…yes my lord…" jack responded, Maria stepped forward and shocked her head. "No my king...You will not fight alongside us, we lost are queen, we won't lose you too, my king." The king looked at Maria and was about to yell at her, but jack stepped in. "Mary is right my lord, I'll handle this..." jack added looking at the king, the king sigh and looked into jacks eyes and nodded. "You make sure to make them paid you hear my boy." He order as he looked down and slowly walked away to his daughter's room, he stopped and looked back at jack and Maria. "Thank you." He turns around and walked away, the felling of sadness feeling the castle.

Jack and Mary watched the royal army prepare for battle, men and woman running from side to side grabbing there steel armor, placing their armor on there body's they had their helpers tie and attach the armors parts that they couldn't do themselves. Many men and woman angry at the black sun nation grabbed their weapons and got ready to march, many knights holed their helmets under their left arms, they too were going to march beside their brothers and sisters, as it was something they liked doing, even do they had their own horses they could ride all the way to the battlefield they wish not to, they only wish to ride them into battle, so the knights helpers or servants would walk behind there knights holding on to their knights horses, all ready armored and ready to go.

Jack and Mary nodded to one another and they started to ride to the front of the massive army, the army was 5,600 strong, made out of 2,000 warriors, 1,000 archers, 500 mages, 500 heavy shield men, 1,000 knights, and 600 healers. Every man and woman stair at the two young knights ride to the front, everyone nodding at jack, as they where well known strong knight, and fear by many. "Alright my friends…WHERE OFF!" jack yelled and pointed forwarded, at the direction of the enemies nation. "yes sir!" the army replied back and they all started to march, the army along with jack and Mary passed through the royal nation city, lot of people looked out of their windows, as they feel the ground shake, because of the army passing through their streets.

After 5 hours of marching, jack signal the army to stop and rest, they where now and hour away from the enemy castle, jack figured it would be better if he let the army rest and get ready for battle, he did not need his men and woman's to be tired before the battle. They set up a camp in the center of the area; jack walked over to the camp and called out for every commander of every class of fighters over to the camp, to discuses jacks plan to take out the evil twisted king.

Jack was representing the knight class, having more power over them with more victories and accomplishments under his name, one of them being him protecting a village from a dragon, as if it was taken from a fairy tale book

Commander li ju and xin us both armed to the bone with weapons, there purplish light armor barely capable to be seen, they two where the leaders of the warrior class, both had proven themselves in the battlefield as great warriors and leaders, after taking over a base with only a small group of 12 warriors.

Commander lala, a tall elf girl from the high forest was the royal nation, dressed in a very light armor, her long and muscular tights and legs reviling along with a bit of her chest, this beautiful and tall elf was commander of the archers, been a master bows woman as well as known for shooting a great commander from the Star nation with one shoot, from up a high mountain.

Commander MalthrenDoren an elderly mage, dressed in a long blue rove, on both sleeves covered in dark red lines, which had been leader of the mage class for many years, and was well known for having great and powerful magic, the main reason he has taken command of the mage class, that and also the fact that he was the oldest of them all.

Commander heavy, a very buff and tall man, covered in heavy plaited armor and a very big shield on his back, there shields compared to knights was like comparing a dime to a half a dollar coin, he was the main leader of the heavy shield men class, but was better known for a very powerful fighter and for blocking a massive troll attack on the castle and ending the trolls life with ease.

A High pries, in golden and white robes was the leading priest in the royal nation, her name was zindi, she was sent to the battle failed as the commander of the healer class for been familiar with the art of healing.

All of the 5 commanders walked into the small camp and chose a spot around the small planning table, they all looked up at jack ready to hear him out, and heavy was the first one to speak, in a deep manly voice he spoke. "So what's the plan kid?" Jack inhaled a bit, nerves of what was going on, it was his first time planning and giving orders to warriors in higher power then him. "Nerves son?" the old mage asked the young knight with a soft smile, "a bit?" Jack replied, he shook his head and looked up at them all, "anyway…..here is what we shell do." He looked down at the sketch of the caste the scout had brought him not long ago. "according to the sketch the enemy castle has a massive wall heavily guarded." Mary with a small chuckle spoke in. "like we don't know that…of course they have a heavy guarded walls." she chuckled a bit more and looked at jack, "so what we going to do…leader?" she asked with a funny voice, making heavy and zindi chuckle a bit, jack looked at his with a small smile and sighted a bit, "so the plane to take out the walls is…heavy.." jack looked at heavy and pointed at the walls, heavy looked at him, crossing his arms. "I want you and your shield men to go on first and protect the mages..." jack turned his head over to look at MalthrenDoren. "I'm going to need you and your mages to use any type of explosive magic to take out the walls..." the elderly mage nodded in agreement, I moved to look at heavy.

"What if they send spearmen at us and the mages haven't taken the walls out?" heavy asked, spearmen been the only weakness to heavy shield men, as they moved fast and could strike them from any side. Jack pointed at the hill tops in the sketch. "That's where lala and her archers comes in, I'm sure the distance from the hills to the castle are no problem for her archers." Jack pointed out, getting a simple correct from the elf archer. "And what shells are troops do..?" asked xin, as he placed his gloved hands on the planning table. Jack looked over to him and pointed to himself then them, "use knights and you warriors will stand by until dose walls fall, ones they are down well send and all out attack and hope the gods are on our side and let us win this battle….for are dear queen." Jack looked at them all and nodded. "Now let's get are men and woman ready for this battle." They all gave him a nod. "Aye."

The commanders walked back to their chosen areas and started to chat with their brothers and sisters, jack walked over to his horse and lean on him and started to think of the battle up ahead, Maria walked over to him. "You did horrible…I almost feel like going to the enemy side." Maria teased jack, jack elbowed her softly and laughed, "ohm...shut up...you got noting on me.." jack responded to her tease, he smile trying not to show he was worry about her, yes she might be a knight and a powerful one at that, but she had never been in a battle with many enemies, or at least one as strong as the king of the dark sun. "So are you ready big leader?" she asked him, getting up close to his face, making him smile, he poked her cheeks and nodded. "Yep I'm always ready." They both smile at one another; jack picked her up from the hips and helped her up on her horse. "Get ready okay." Jack smiled again and walked over to his horse and got on, he rode to the center of the area, close to the camp house. "Okay everyone let's get going!" jack yelled every man and woman got up, getting there weapons and forming up again, they all started to march ones again, the leading commanders in the front of their troops.

After the hour march jack and the royal nation army was now facing the enemy castle, jack got in front of the army and looked at every fighter. "This is it my brothers and sisters, this ruler and his kingdom took are beloved queen from us, he shell not be left unpunished. So please lent me your power and lets end this kings ruling!" jack yelled racing his sword in the air, the whole royal nation yelled in agreement, racing their hands up into the air, they right away got the dark sun nations attention. "The enemy is here, sound the alarm!" archers of the enemy nation yelled. The enemy archers getting ready to shoot them down.

"Men and woman, wall of steel!" Heavy yelled, pulling his big shield from his back and slamming it on the grown, before picking it up and getting in a defensive stands, his men and woman's got side to side making a straight line, all there shields placed side to side. "lets move!" heavy order, been in the center, his troops started to slowly march forward, all matching heavy's pace and walk, there shields up. "Mages get behind heavy and his group…they will provide cover for us!" MalthrenDoren informed his mages. Every mage got behind one of the shield men and woman's, lala and her archers right away ran up to the hills to get in position. Ones heavy and his group, along with the mages, got a bit closer to the castle; enemy archers right away started to aim there bows at the shieldmen ones they got closer to them, say about a few more feet. "FIRE!" the enemy general yelled the order, every enemy archer relist, sending a steel wave of arrows strait for heavy and his men and woman. "halt and prepare!" heavy yelled, as every one of his group stopped and holed there ground firmly, the arrows hit the shields with massive force, making a few slide back a bit, do the arrows did not seem to pears the shields but bounce right off them.

"Mages start your spell casting!" MalthrenDoren order, as he stood up and put his staff in front of his face. "With the power of flame and darkness I call upon the power of..." a flaming red blot was forming on the elderly mages staff, he then pointed with his staff at the castles massive walls, "...EXPLOSION!" a bolt shot of his staff, follow by flames, the bolt hit the massive walls causing a great explosion, making the walls crack, just after that the rest of the mages fired their attacks at the walls causing more damage.

Over with lala, her archers where all ready in position and where firing at the walls archers, they where all highly train by lala that the distance between them and the walls where nothing, they one by one where taking out enemy archers. just like heavy said, the castle gates opened up reviling spearmen on horseback, the spearmen right away started to charge at heavy and his group, "archers….forget about the enemy archers… and aim your arrows at dose spearmen!" lala commanded her archers, as she aimed at one of them and swiftly shoot the arrow, the arrow gratefully flow through the air stopping ones it parsed right through the spearmen's helmet sending him fly off his horse, her arrow was then followed by a hundred more, all of them hitting there mark.

Heavy cheered as he sees spearmen flying off their horses. "haha that lala sure knows how to shoot!" his men and woman's all cheered as well, some of them thankful they had them on their side. MalthrenDoren looked up at the wall now falling apart, stone falling, walls cracking, and enemy archers falling. "Mages one final grouped attack will do!" MalthrenDoren said, placing both his hands on his staff and getting it close to his face, his mages doing the same, they all started to say the same spell, taking a bit longer. Heavy and his group put there shields up a bit, to make sure the mages where well guarded, not worry about the spearmen as lala and her archers where dealing with them.

Jack slowly rode in front of the warrior and knight class, looking at them all, he pulled his blade out and looked at them all, every men and woman looking up at the young knight, many of them ready to charge and fight for revenge, of their queen who did not need to die. "My brothers and sisters, the wall to our enemies have almost fallen….please lean me your strength and power…to take this evil king down!" Jack spoke in a loud confident voice, changing his gazed from the army, he looked up at the now dark clouded sky, he knew that this battle was not going to be easy, but he knew that the gods where looking over him and every one of this bereave and loyal men and woman. Jack looked up ahead at the mages and the shieldmen who stood strong.

The mages all piled up one massive explosive fire ball and all together fired the deadly magic attack, the explosive fire ball shoot straight to the huge wide wall, as the fire explosive ball flow through the air it burn any arrow that crossed its path. "INCOMMING!" an enemy archer yelled, dropping his bow and making a run for it, but he along with many more did not make it far, as the fire ball hit the center of the wall, the same area where they had been bombarding, right when the fire ball hit the wall, a massive explosion shook the grown as the wall blow into pieces, taking out many enemy archers, just like that the wall was now falling down, massive boulders rocks and enemy's feel to the ground, a cloud of dust covered the area the wall fell, but you could see and feel the wall falling down.

Jack looked ahead and quickly aimed his blade at the cloud of dust that was racing up after the wall collapsed. "ATTACK!" he shouted as loud as he could, right away the air was filled by the shouts and yelling of the Royal army, as every warrior and knight charged passed him, like a flash in the middle of a really bad storm. The army charged to the fallen wall, the dust slowly clearing out.

Mary rode up next to jack and holed his helmet on his laps; she closed her eyes and with a smile asked. "Is the leader read to fight?" the knight looked at her and gave her a small smile, he grabbed his helmet and put it over his head, "stay close to me at all times, Mary.." he said in a soft worried voice, Mary looked at him a bit confuse, not knowing why he would say such a thing, he never hear him say something like that to her, "I mean I wouldn't want to have my back open to the enemy..." jack added to what he said with a small guilty like chuckle, she looked at him knowing that was not the reason but with a sweet calm voice said. "Okay my leader!" she tapped his armored leg and giggled as they both rode to the fallen wall

Li ju and xin us along with their warriors charged passed heavy and MalthrenDoren. "Make them all feel are pain for the death of are queen!" li yelled in anger, as the warriors charged right through the dusted fallen wall, all of them holding their weapons ready. lala and her fellow archers took hold of their stuff and started to run down the hill to regroup with the rest as they were done with their part, heavy placed his heavy shield on his back, after pulling out his long heavy silver great sword, he holed it with both his hands and started to charge to the fallen wall. "Lets go…they can't have all the fun!" heavy laughed and jumped over a fallen part of the wall, his group all chuckled as they also pulled out there weapons and charged.

Ones the knights had passed the opening of the fallen wall, they where meet by a massive army, the knights without a second thought charged at them, there lance ready, the enemy charged strait for the knight, which was a bad idea, as the lances pierced right through the enemy armor and through there body's, soon after that the enemy warriors that did not get killed where meet by the raging royal warrior class, both army clashed in a strong force, as the clashing of swords, shields, and the yelling of every man and woman. Heavy charged in and shoulder ram through the enemy, sending many flaying back, the shield class joined him after some time and together they all started to kill the enemy.

The evil king walked out of his throne room, angry at the situation, he walked down the stairs to the front of his palace, two royal warriors see him and charged at him, the kings guards charged at them, and both speared them, the warriors body's where thrown out of the kings way, as he walked down the second part of stairs, heading for jack and Mary, who he right away knew where in command, as the way they fought, the kings guards, all dresses in black light armor, along with a black hooded cloak, along with faceless masks, made a path for their evil king, many warriors from the royal nation where foolish enough to attack, getting themselves killed.

With his shield Jack blocked an attack from one of the enemy warriors, he pushed his shield forward sending the enemy back a bit, that's where Mary ran to the man and stabbed him, jack looked over to his left to see the evil king heading his way. "Mary, get behind me now!" jack said as he placed his shield in front of him, ready to get in a strong defensive stance if he decides to attack, Mary rushed over to jack and got behind him, looking over his shoulder. "I suggest you give up and not fight, look around you, your army has fallen!" jack informed to him, with a confident voice, the evil king looked around to see his last few men get killed, the king looked at jack, the royal army surrounding him, mages, archers, warriors, shield men, and knights.

The evil king looked over at jack and chuckled. "So you think it's over…you think you won." The evil king spoke in a dark voice followed by an evil laughter, the evil king put his hand in the air and smirked, as a glowing purple orb appeared in his hand "la zing u ha ku ku sim gimal go di!" ones the evil king said dose unknown words a blast of dark purple light blasted to the sky, making the grown shake crazily, making everyone trying to keep their balanced, the rain right away started to fall hard as from behind the king a gigantic snake shoot out of the grown, sending many warriors and knights flaying around it, as many where near the area it shoot out, the snake looked down at the royal army, the king laughed ones again and slammed that orb he had into the grown, a massive shock dark purple wave spread around the battlefield, right when that happen the fallen enemy warriors along with some of the royal nations fights started to slowly get up, their eyes glowing dark purple.

"You are all dead!" the evil king says, every mage, warrior, archer, shield men and knight looked at their two big problems, one the massive snake and the now unliving army. "KILL THEM ALL!" the evil king ordered, the giant snake right away attacked, with a quick strike bit taking many warriors off guard and instantly killing them, the unliving army charged strait at the royal army, heavy yelled and charged at them making the rest of the army follow him, ones again the two armies clashed, but this time every time an enemy warrior got staved or cut, they would simply fall and right away get up.

Jack looked at the evil king. "You won't get away with this." He said to himself as he tighten his grip on his blade, jack dashed strait for the king who was distracted looking at his pet snake, jack got closer but he quickly reacted, placing his foot in front of him he pushed himself back doing a back flip, nearly

Dodging a spear stab by one of the guardians, jack landed on his feet scraping back a bit, his reflects ones again reacted, he quickly leaned back another spear passed by his face, a few inches from getting him, Mary ran over to the guardian and side kicked him, sending the guardian back, the guardian hit the grown, rolling ones before pushing himself up and landing on his feet, next to his partner. Jack looked at Mary and nodded. "Thanks." He said as he got into a defensive position, Maria pulled her shield from her back, along with her sword, a special sword, the handle of her blade was made out of a dark skin with belong to an ancient dragon called old black, and the bones from old black where heated and hammered to make the sharp blade of the sword, this blade was well knows by many people as the dragon blade of death, with had been passed down Mary's family, Maria got next to jack and smiled. "Lets take them out together." She said, with no worry or fear in her tone of voice. Both guardians twirled there spears in their hands and then aimed the tip of their spears at them both.

Right when jack and Mary where about to attack the two warrior commanders dashed passed them; the two commanders pulled their swords out. "well handle them, go and fight against the king!" xin yelled as he and li both sword blazing clashed against the two guardians, the two commanders with all their might pushed the two guardians back, jack and Mary looked at one another and nodded as they started to run pass the guards, who both try hard to push the commanders out of the way, "thank you boys, I'm counting on you two to take them out." Maria cheerfully told them, both the commanders chuckled and looked at the guardians, "you heard her xin, let's get rid of them1!" they both pushed the guardians back and begin a battle of their own.

Jack and Mary slowly stop as they approach the king; they both start to slowly walk to the king, their shields in position, and swords ready. "Well what a shame, I was really hoping my guardians would of killed you, and I wouldn't have to get my hands dirty." The king smirked and placed his hand on his swords handle; he slowly pulled it out and aimed it at them. "If the rumors are true, you're a master in the art of defense, correct?" the king asked, jack looked at the evil man and spoke. "That's correct." Jack tighten the grip on his shield, "good, this should be more fun!" the king said, the king dashed strait for jack, in an amazing speed that if jack did not have such fast reflects he would be done for, jack right away placed his foot down and in quick speed moved his shield to his left, to right away to be meet with a golden blade, the king smirked and jumped back, "haha very good." The king praised him, Maria smiled a bit under her helmet and dashed strait for the king, "don't worry jack ill get him." Jack looked at her and yelled. "Mary no!" Maria got closed to him and with all her strength gave her family sword a powerful swing, "Dragon death claw!" she yelled as the blade burst into a dark flame, covering the whole blade part of the sword. The king smirked and easily parried her attack, Mary was surprised as there was only one man she know could so easily parry that attack, the king moved his leg back and kicked Mary on the stomach, sending her flaying back, crashing into some fallen stones, even do she had armor on her stomach, she still felt the power of the kick. "Maria are you okay?!" jack asked as he rushed over to her, Mary looked up at him with a smile, trying not to show him she was in pain from the kick. "Yeah I am." Maria replied, jack stood up angry and looked at the king, anger in his eyes, the king smirked as he just got the info he needed for his next move, jack ran straight for the king and slashed at him, only for his blade to be parried , the king quickly spine to his left, to try and cut to his side, but jack ones again blocked the attack, jack pushed the kings blade back, sending him back a bit, ensue time for jack to attack again, he swung his blade at him with speed, the king right away tried to move back as quick as possible but fail as he was scratched on the stomach by the tip of the blade, as he we was only wearing royal robes, he touched where he had been cut, the blood of the cut slowly staining his finger, he pulled his hand up to his face and looked at the blood and smirked, licking the blood from his fingers.

"The fastest way to kill a strong opponent, as if they were weak, is by breaking them from the inside." The king pointed out as he finished licking his finger, he looked up at jack and smirked as he dashed strait for him, jack grind his teeth in anger and also dashed strait for him, his shield in front of him, ready to block the attack, not knowing what was in the kings mind, the king smirked as jack got a few feet away from him, the king vanished from where they were to meet, jack then figure out what he said, as he quickly stopped himself and turn his head around, facing Mary. Maria was cleaning the dirt of her armor, not knowing what awaited her, and she looked up at jack, and gave him a bright smile, her sword in her hand, her eyes glowing in happiness, saying she was ready to fight again. The kings appear behind her a smirk on his face, jack knowing he couldn't do a thing reached out to her. "MARIA!" he yelled as the evil king with that evil smile of him, stabbed his blade right through her back, piercing right through her, jack yelled in sadness as he see his best friend killed right before his eyes, she looked up at jack and gave him a small smiled. the king slowly removed his blade from her, a gush of blood shooting out from the stab, before it stopped and only stared to drip out of her body, she feel over on her back dying slowly, Jack throw his shield and sword to the dark dirt floor and ran straight for her. "no, no Mary!" he yelled as he picked her up in his arm, her blood stunning his armored arms as well as the floor, she smiled looking up at him, she slowly moved her hand up to his "give…t-the blade…t-to pure…d-darkness." She harshly requested as she smiled and let go of the blade on his hand and slowly died, her sweet smile still on her face.

Jack tightly grabbed her sword and slowly laid her down on the floor, his eyes turning blue in anger as tears fell from his eyes, he slowly got up and faced the evil king, angrily looking at him, the king just smiled, as his two guardians walked up behind him there spears dripping in blood, jack looked around him as he see his men and woman's getting slaughter by the undead army as well as the snake, jack roar in anger as he dashed strait for him Mary's blade in hand, the evil king smiled as he had just done what he wanted, he took his guardian spear and in quick speed throw it strait for jack parsing right through his armor and going right through his stomach stooping the angry knight, the simple mistake of not getting his shield ended his life.

 **Present**

"All Knights must bleed. Blood is the seal of their devotion." A holy female voice said, as the winds and battle noise were saline's, the knight on the floor verily alive, his blood covering everything around him, the evil king stopped and looked back at the body, but instead he was meet by a very bright and holy golden light, he cover his eyes and try to block the light, as the holy light was slowly picking up jacks body ones it was of the ground a powerful blast of light send everything and everyone flaying back, before everyone and everything, even time itself was stopped in this world by the god of time.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, as he feel the pain in his stomach gone, ones he opened his eyes he was meet by 5 glowing figures, all warring a white rob, hovering high in front of him, one of the robe figure put their hand out, her hand was pale and soft looking. "stand." The same female voice he heard said, jack was confused and a bit worried, as he slowly stood up and looked up at the gods. "w-where am I, and why am I not dead?" he asked softly, as he looked at the god in the center. "you son are in the realm of the gods, and we have spared your life." The female god informed him with a smooth and soft voice. "But why?" jack asked still very confused to what was going on. "We were hoping you would of killed zero, the king you just lost to." She hovered a bit close to him. "but I fear you where to weak to take him down." Jack looked up at them. "Then why save me, why did you not save…m-Mary?" he asked, the god, as it was one proven that she was a lot stronger then jack, from her left the second god hover forward and simply told him. "do not worry about her." The female ones again spoke "the reason way we have saved you from dying is to make you stronger, by sending you to another world where you can get stronger and learn how to be more of a leader of a team." "And ones you are powerful enough we will send you back to your world, so you can face the dark king again." The one on the right added to what she had spoken.

Jack looking down at the white floor still thinking of his queen and Mary and all of dose who die on the battlefield, he feel sad but mostly angry at himself for not being strong enough to save them all, he slowly looked up at the gods. "Give me my sword and shield and let's get this started," he said as he was determent to get a lot stronger and finally bring an end to this evil king. He was going to make sure to get a lot stronger to get revenge from dose he lost; he was going to make sure he was not taken down anymore.

The gods hover back and they all nodded at him and placed their hands out to him, creating a light aura around him. jack closed his eyes as he feel his body relaxing and calming down from his anger and sadness, the feeling of this light aura made him feel at peace, as if he was flying through the sky not worrying about anything that had happen, he smiled a bit at this feeling wanting to enjoy it as long as he could, knowing he was never going to feel like this again.

After a while that feeling when away making jack slowly open his eyes and was meet by green tall trees, he was sitting on the ground his back leaning into the trunk of one of dose trees, his silver and golden shield was also lean on the tree beside him, on his right there was two swords also lean on to the trees trunk. Jack put his armored hand on his head, feeling a bit of a headache, he looked around the area searching for anyone or anything, and he let out a sigh. "Man let's hope I don't get into any fights right now." He slowly stood up, the clashing of the steel plates of his armor made him worry a bit, hoping noting around the forest heard it, he quickly picked up his shield and placed it on his left arm, he walked to the swords and picked them up, he placed both them on his side, marys sword on his left side, as for his own blade he placed it on his right, he looked at the tree ones again and smiled as he see his silver with golden markings closed helmet, he slowly picked it up and slowly put it on, ones again looking around this forest he was in, feeling a bit uneasy. "okay, well now it's time to find a village, right when he was about to walk east in search of a village he heard the screaming of a girl loud and clear before it was follow by a roar of some type of beast, jack grind his teeth before running in the direction of the scream.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own RWBY only my OC, and also plz give me a hand and tell me how I did and if you people like it I will continue with this story. Thank you.

 **Chapter 2: And who are you?**

"Good! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang sarcastically said as everyone looked ahead at the death stalker far in front of them.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby pulled out her scythe and with a battle cry dashed strait for the death stalker. After getting hit by the death stalkers claw she decided to retreat but without landing a shoots to the death stalkers head. Yang in the other hand was ran straight for her sister, trying to reach her so she could save her, but she was soon to be stopped as the Nevermore came in and flapped it wings, sending a barrage of sharp feathers strait for Ruby, who was trying to run away from the death stalker. One of the feathers pinned down Ruby's hood forcing her to stop in her track; Yang as well had to stop if not she could of gotten hit by one multiple feathers. The death stalker was now closing in fast on Ruby.

"Get out of there, Ruby!" Yang screamed at her sister in fear.

As Ruby pulled on her hood trying hard to get it unpinned she screamed back. "I'm trying!" the scorpion Grimm was now in striking range, lifting it stinger up in the air it prepared to strike at her. Ruby looked up to see the stinger coming right toward her, raising her arms over her head she closed her eyes and embraced herself for her end.

Ones the reborn knight made it to where the sound had taken him he stopped by the end of the forest just in case. to the knights surprised he was meet with a giant scorpion like creature, with white like bones on its body, ready to kill a young girl in a red hood, he then heard the scream of another girl with bright yellow hair far from hear as she reached out to the girl.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed as she reached out to Ruby scared of losing her sister.

Jack quickly put his shield up in his defensive form and whispered. "Speed boost." And in a blink of an eye the knight had dashed from that area he was, passing the the group of hunters and huntress as well as Yang in a light like speed and appearing in front of Ruby. "Not while I'm around!" the sound of the scorpion stinger clashing into the knight's shield echoed through the forest.

The young huntress slowly opened her eyes to see who had saved her, her eyes widen as her gaze lay upon her savior, in front of her stood a tall figure completely covered in steel plated armor a red cape going down his back, his left arm up in the air with a shield covering the scorpions stinger, it was a power struggle between the scorpion and the knight, placing his right hand on top of his left arm Jack try hard not to be taken over by the strength of the grimm, as the ability he used had taken half of his full strength. Jack couldn't hold it no more so he used the last bit of strength he had to move his shield to the side, making the death stalkers stinger slide down to his side, before he could make any other move a white dressed girl appeared and encased the stinger along with a bit of the grimm. "Speed boost recall." Whispered Jack as he now see the creature stopped.

"Your such a child!" said Weiss ignoring the knight in front of her. "Dimwitted and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I am a bit...difficult...but if we are going to do this, we are going to have to work together. So if you quit trying to show off ill be...nicer."

The knight for sure did not know who this people where, but after what the white dressed girl said he figured they all were a team of fighters, even do he did not know the girl he did take the opportunity to also say something, he slowly walked to the two girls, getting all of the groups attention, with his strength now coming back to him he pulled out the feather letting the red hooded girls hood free. "I may not know you, but from what I can see you have friends miss, you don't have to face everything alone, teamwork is always better."

Ruby smiled up to the knight that had saved her "thank you." She ones again faced Weiss. "Both of you." Yang quickly ran over to his sister and hugged her tightly. "So happy your okay."

Jaune and the rest of the group where watching as the girls talked amongst one another, ones again ignoring the tall knight behind them. "Okay…so is no one going to talk about the armored guy behind you? …or?" Said Juane as he pointed at Jack who was just watching them.

All the three girl turn around to face the knight, now ready to burst with question, especially who he was, and what the hell was he was doing in the middle of the forest. Jack noticed this and reacted. "Oh I'm sorry where are my manures." Jake gave a noble gentleman bow to the group and spoke again. "The names Jack, Jack sky-blade at your serves."

At this point the Nevermore was making his way back to the group, as the death stalker try to free itself. Before the girls could make any more questions they where interrupted. "Guys that thing is coming back! What are we going to do?" Jaune asked with a very worried tone as he pointed at the Nevermore heading for them again. Jack looked up to see the bird and was about to say something when the snow queen started to speak.

"Look." She got everyone's attention even Jacks. "There is no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss and everyone looked over at the relics. "She's right. Our objective was to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliff." Ruby looked over to Weiss and nodded. "There is no point in fighting it."

"Well I suggest you hurry, that ice won't hold that thing any longer." Announced the knight as he pointed over to the death stalker with his left hand, his other hand on the hilt of his blade ready just in case.

"Running and living, that's something I can get behind." Agreed Jaune as he was quite happy they wouldn't have to fight the grimms. Both Ruby and Jaune walked forward to the stones in the temple, Ruby grabbed the knight peace as for Jaune he took the rook peace, they looked at one another and smiled for a bit.

The death stalker was now trying harder to escape casing cracking in the ice, Jack hearing this turn to face the death stalker. "Time for you people to go."

"Right." Replied Ruby as she sign for them to start running she then stopped getting what he said and looked over to the knight. "Wait…what, are you not coming?" she asked the knight. "Don't tell me you're going to fight that thing by yourself?" also asked Jaune. The knight looked back at the group. "It's my duty as knight to protect dose in need. Go ill take care of this creature, you should be able to outrun that bird while I distract it." he looked through his helmet at Ruby as she looked back at him worry in her eyes, she did not want her savior to end up dead after saving her she Haden even meet him properly . The knight now calmly said. "Don't worry, I shall be fine."

"Ruby lets go." Yang stated as she put a hand on her sisters shoulder, Ruby nodded at the knight. "Yeah okay. Hurry guys let's go!" she ran up the small hill as the rest of the group followed. Yang stopped and looked at the knight. "Thank you." Was all she told him, she got a node from the knight making her smile a bit; she started to run back to the rest of the group.

Jack took in a big breath as he turn around to face the death stalker, seeing it still was having some trouble with the ice so he focused his attaching to the Nevermore, Jack looked at one of the birds own feathers and smiled under his closed helmet. "That would do." He quickly pulled out one of the birds sharp feathers and aimed it at the Nevermore, he throw it right at the bird javelin style with somewhat good accuracy. Even do the knight had train in many fighting styles and with many weapons, javelin spears (or in this case feathers) was not of his biggest accomplishments. But to the knights luck the feather hit the Nevermore, making it crash into the forest, do it had not killed it. "Ha not bad for my 5th try javelin."

The death stalker had finally broken from the ice and with its stinger up it aimed it right to the knight, Jack quickly reacted and raised his shield up to his side, blocking the stinger for a second time, do as Jack did not have his speed boost his had his normal strength and blocking the stinger was a lot easier. "Now to end you." He confident announced as he pushed his shield up sending the death stalkers stinger up into the air making the scorpion Grimm stagger back a bit. The knight quickly putting his hand on his blades hilt pulled out his sword with a "shing" and swung his blade with force right at the death stalkers head, only for it to be shoot back cause of the armor on its head. "Damn!" he cursed, the death stalker launched his big claw strait for his head, luckily Jack was able to move his shield hand to block the claw, his footing was off so it caused him to stumble back but he was able to get his footing and stopped the claw.

From the Connor of his eye he see the Nevermore recovered and up in the air again, making his way after the team. "no!" he angrily yelled as he pushed the claw back and rushed to get another feather, he was hit on the side by the death stalkers left claw sending him rolling, the death stalker started running after the two teams. A howl along with many growling could be heard from the forest as a whole horde of beowolves ran out of the forest and surrounded Jack who was just getting up. "Shit! Now even that thing got away from me." Jack angrily yelled to himself for being such a failure, three times today.

The horde of beowolves where now getting closer to him. "oh you damn wolf looking things aren't getting away from me." He got into his battle stance now angry, he right away was getting attacked from every side, blocking and parrying every attack that was sent to him by these new creatures.

Back with the huntress and hunters the group had made it through the forest to be meet with more ruins witch lead to an abandon stone toward, that looked like was breaking apart slowly. The Nevermore had caught up to them and had even passed over them, the teams right away found cover behind the pillars of the ruins. "Looks like he was not able to take out the Nevermore." Pointed out Pyrrha as she peeked to see the Nevermore land on the stone tower, blocking their path. Ruby gasped thinking the worst. "Do you think…?" Ruby softly asked. "Maybe he couldn't do anything, because of the death stalker." Answered Weiss trying to be rational. Not soon after that the same death stalker had caught up to them and with a roar forced the group to run for the tower. "Okay maybe." Added Weiss to what she had said making Ruby worry even more. "We have to go back for him." Ruby said in a worry tone for his savior. "Ruby we can't, we have a problem in front and behind us." Yang stated as they ran.

Jack was breathing hard as the last beowolf body evaporated; his armor had taken quite the biting as it now showed new battle scars on it, he stood tall and firm as in front of him stood just one more, an alpha beowolf.

"You must be the alpha eh." Jack received a growl as the alpha charged strait for Jack unlashing a furry of slashes and stabs only for them to be dogged or blocked by the experience knight. The alpha raised its claws up in the air and try to cut into his head but like every other time Jack blocked the attack and pushed it back witch then was followed by his blade cutting the alphas arm off, in pain the beowolf roar but was soon shut as Jacks spin around and cut clean right through the alphas neck ending the fight. "Let's hope my mistake did not cause any more life's." Jack hopped as he placed his sword back into its sheath and ran into the direction of the group.

Ones he reached the area the knight's eyes widen as he was surprised at what he see, this people where for sure in a different level of fighting skill then he thought. He see how Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were fighting the death stalker that had gotten away from him. He watched as Jaune rushed forward and blocked one of the death stalkers claws while Pyrrha blocked the other. Ren started to shot at the stinger but was soon sent flying into a wall after Pyrrha throw her spear into the death stalkers eye, Ren had left the stinger wobbling almost ready to fall. On the other side of the bridge he see how Yang was in the Nevermore's mouth shooting shotgun rounds into its mouth making it crash into the cliff wall, landing on the ruined tower it try to fly up again but was stopped by the snow girls ice after she had frozen its tail to the ground. Blake threw her gambol shroud around two pillars for Yang to catch the other, the two girls holed on them creating a slingshot. Ruby jumped on to it, her scythe under her she was being held back by the Weiss with her so called magic, Ruby wanted to get this over with so she could quickly go back and see if her savior was still alive.

"Think you can make the shot?" asked little red a bit concern. "Hmm! Can I!" replied Weiss to her with a confident look. There was a small moment of silent between the two before Ruby softly asked. "Can y..." "Of course I can!" replied the ice queen cutting Ruby off.

"I failed to stop this beast but I can at list help." Pointed out Jack do he really did not know the whole plan of the 4 girls, he rushed into the fight that was taking place on the front of the bridge, rushing forward he jumped over the death stalker cutting the stinger in the process landing with a role on his side behind Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha, who where all surprised to see him after thinking he was dead. Jaune shacked it off and looked over to Nora. "Nora nail!" Nora nodded and smiled. "Heads up." She jumped up into Pyrrhas shield and ones she was thrown up she shoot herself up and with great speed and force slammed her hammer onto the scorpion grimms stinger nailing it into its head, the force was so strong it destroyed the bridge sending everyone flying forward.

Ruby looked forward as she reloaded her scythe now she was ready to end the Nevermores life Weiss turn the black glyph behind Ruby red and shoot her witch such force it made the ground around her crack. As she used the force of the shots she was using to get closer to the trapped Nevermore she left behind rose pedals, her scythe caught around the bird's neck and with forced slammed it into the cliffs side. Weiss now raised her rapier up and summoned white glyph on the side of the cliff so Ruby could run up the wall with the Nevermore on her crescent rose which she was firing to add even more speed to her dashing up the cliff.

As Jacked jumped over the broken bridge after Noras attack and activating his speed boost again he watched in amazement as Ruby dashed up the cliff with the Nevermore. 'epic' he thought as he landed with a role behind the rest of the group still watching Ruby.

Ones Ruby reached the cliff she pulled the trigger to her scythe to decapitate the Nevermore and finish this fight to go help her savior but all she did was to find out she was out of ammo. 'what no out of ammo!' she thought. "use the same magic you used on the cliff on me!" yelled Jack as he got ready to dash passed them and jump to the cliff. Weiss, Yang and Blake looked back to face the knight also shocked to see him. "right." Replied Weiss as she prepared herself. Jack closed his eyes and like last time he was gone from the place he was standing in a blink of an eye, now running up the cliff Weiss ones again summon her white glyph giving the knight the footing he nidded to run up the wall. "Red get ready!" yelled the Jack to Ruby with his blade in front of his body. Ruby looked down and a big smile came across her face as she see her savior alive and well, giving a node she grabbed tightly onto her crescent rose. "Shield bash!" yelled Jack as he gave a powerful push to the scythe making it cut through the Nevermores neck and pushing Ruby to the top of the cliff. As Jack feel with the Nevermores headless body Ruby quickly turn around to face all her friends and her sister.

Jack landed onto the floor with a big tude, creating a small crater. "phew…that kid is going places." Announced Jack with a small chuckle as he looked up to face her as she gave a wave to him which he retun. Weiss, black, and Yang all ran over to the knigh, as well did the rest of the group.

Ozpin and Glynda watched as the group made it up the cliff side to where Ruby was waiting. Glynda was quite glade that they all the students had made it back safely but then she rushed forward with her wand in hand as the knight made himself up the cliff. "who are you!" she demanded as Ruby rushed beside Jack.

"no wait, don't hurt him!" Ruby yelled, Jacked reside his hands up to shoulder level as he for sure knew how dangerous people with wands where. "he saved my life and helped us killed the death stalker and Nevermore!" everyone agreed with her as they all got behind the knight. "there is no need for that." Ozpin said as he walked to her and pushed her wand down she was about speck but was cut by Ozpin. "who are you? if you don't mind me asking." Asked Ozpin.

Jack moved his hand to his helmet and slowly removed his helmet, raveling a young handsome face, a scar going down his left side of his lip, and with bright blue eyes and dirty long blond hair. Placing his helmet under his left arm he gave a bow and responded. "Names Jack, Jack sky-blade knight of the royal nation at your services sir."

Everyone was taken back at what they see, especially the girls since the knight was very handsome. "I thought he be an older man." Nora spoke breaking the girls from there starring. "same." Added the rest of the group.

"wait a knight?" asked Ozpin, as he looked into the knights eyes seeing that he was quite smart and had lots of experience in battle, but as well as he see this he see sadness in him.

"Yes sir, I'm a war knight from my kingdom, served in many battles and have earn many tildes." Jack replied, not knowing that in this world the name of the nation he fighted for was known or even existed.

"I see." Ozpin was somewhat confused but he figured there was an explanation to all of this, and he wanted to investigate him more. As for the rest of the group they were all confused, they got the whole knight thing as well Jaune was one as well, what they found wired was the kingdom or nation he was fighting for and battles he fought in as there Haden been a battle here for years.

"sky-blade how would you like to join my school of fighters?" offered Ozpin, if he was going to find out more about him he need to have him close, and not just that but his experienced in battles could be a benefit to him.

Glynda was shocked at what the Ozpin had said as well as everyone else. "Professor what are you thinking!" she blurted out, "well of someone witch such experienced, I would like for them to be in my school." Replied Ozpin.

"Sure, I could learn a few new thing in this school of yours." Replied Jack with a soft smile and a hand on the top of his sword.

"Yeah you're going to be with me in beacon!" Ruby happily yelled with enjoyment that her savior was going to attend beacon with her. "me?" asked Yang with a smirk as she softly elbowed her sister. Ruby heard her and blushed a bit. "I mean use…yeah use." She smiled up at the knight a bit embarrassed. Jack smiled back at little red and then looked up to a death glare from Glynda making him gulp.

"Wise choice." Announced Ozpin as he pushed his glasses up facing the group he turn around and started to walk back to his school. "Everyone come along now." He softly order, everyone walked slowly behind him, all talking and shouting about their little adventure they had.


	3. chapter 3

I don't own RWBY only my OC, and also plz give me a hand and tell me how I did. If people like it I will continue with this story. Thank you.

Chapter 3: The start of a new life.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin spoke as above him on a screen there photos appeared, as the four where line up in front of Ozpin. "The four of you retrieved the black Bishop piece. From this day forward, you'll work together as team CRDL, led by…Cardin Winchester."

The student clapped for the new team, as team CRDL started to walk off the stage. As four more student made their way up to the stage while Ozpin called out there names.

"Jaune Arc. Li Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyire. The four of you retrieved the white Rook piece. From this day forward, you will work together as team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc." Said Ozpin as on the screens the letters appear on the team members names.

"Huh? L-led by…" Jaune question in shock, as Pyrrha smiled, as Nora hugged Ren.

"Congratulations young man." Responded Ozpin to him, before he was sent to the floor on his butt after Pyrrha gave him a shoulder bump as a congrats.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin spoke again as team JNPR walked down the stage and the four girls started to walk up and line up in front of Ozpin as the girls photos appear on the screens. "The four of you reactive the white Knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team RWBY led by…Ruby."

Weiss looked over at Ruby surprised that she was choose as leader and not her, while Ruby's expression was shock from the news. "Oh I'm so proud of you!" Yang with a big hug congratulated the still shock Ruby.

"Now I like for are new student to come up onto the stage." Ozpin requested as he looked over at the tall knight still in his dented armor, which was too busy looking at the screens above Ozpin, as he had never seen such a thing.

"Hey man the headmaster is calling you." Said Jaune snapping the knight from his thoughts on the screens. "Oh sorry." Jack looked up at team RWBY and Ozpin who were waiting for him. Jack made his way up to the stage as people looked at him and whispered amongst one another, wondering who this guy in full knight armor was.

"I'd like for you all too met Jack Sky-Blade, a new student to are academy." Jack looked at all the other students of Beacon and slowly removes his helmet, revealing his looks to them all. "It's an honor to meet you all." Jack softly spoke as he gave them all a small bow and a smile. Girls looked at him in awe at how handsome he looked, while guys looked at him in awe but of how cool his armored looked as well as his shield and swords now that they got a better look at it.

"I have seen how well you handled yourself agents the swarm of Beowolfs, which alone is not easy, and not just that but an alpha Beowolf as well. So from showing great skills I have assigned you to team RWBY as a guardian and helper." Ozpin announced to Jack and the rest of the student's.

This news made Ruby happy and excited to have her savior on the same team as her, the rest of team RWBY smiled at the news. "I shell give it my all to make this team proud." Jack with a smile promised to the team he would be working with.

Back at Kinstone

Time had been stopped back in the world of Jack thanks to the god of time from Kinstone. The Dark Sun king was frozen in mid air after he was sent flying back by the goddess, his dark guardians where frozen getting ready to land when they were shot back. The massive snake was frozen with its mouth open and ready to chomp down on a group of warriors that were still alive when time was frozen. Many of the undead where frozen in mid air since many where near the blast of the goddess.

All around the land of kinstone, people and animals where frozen in time as well, many people frozen in their daily routines, kids frozen in their games, farmers and smiths frozen doing their jobs. Army's of other Nations where frozen in the middle of their trainings, in the middle of marching to enemy lands, and some even stopped in the middle of their own battles. The god's doing even effected the most powerful people of this world such as the Five Royal Knights of Kinstone.

The five gods hovered in a line, looking at Jack from light blue clouds that showed them what was going on in the new world they had sent him to. "Good, his getting along with the people of this world." spoke the 3rd god, who was known as the god of destruction and left hand god of the goddess of Kinstone. "Of course, that's a good trait about this young man" responded the second god who was known as the god of Life and the Right hand god of the Goddess of Kinstone.

"He shell be the one who saves this World and Ours from the darkness that is to come.." Said the goddess as she looked at the cloud which was showing a smiling Jack. The other four gods nodded as they looked into the cloud, watching over the knight. The gods themselves not knowing what was to happen in their own world.

Back at Beacon

Jack slowly open his eyes and let out a small soft yawn, he rubbed his eyes as he stood up from the covers on the floor and looked over at the still sleeping girls. Since Jack was grouped up with team RWBY he was now roommates with them, and since there were only four beds he decided to sleep on the floor after some time of him watching the team arguing who was going to give up their bed for this knight.

This brought a smile to Jacks face, as he slowly and quietly got up and stretched his body, he looked out the window and see the sun barely coming out he nodded his head. 'I have enough time.' He said to himself, as he quietly made his way to his armor that he had placed in the corner of the room last night before going to sleep.

Jack picked up both swords, his and Mary's black dragon sword, he stood there looking at both blades and remembering the times with her, making him tear up a bit and remember how big of a failure he was. 'No…..I must not think that….I must be strong….for her..' he slowly leaned Mary's sword on the wall and picked up his shield and walked out of teams RWBYs room, without his armor only his black full under armor and sheath belt. He slowly opens the door and closed it ones he was out and headed for a place to practices in.

After sometime he was able to find his way to an on opening in the forest near the academy. Jack looked around and then looked up at the little brighter sky, he took a big breath in and then let it all out, before pulling his sword out from his side and starting to train with normal sword swings and slashes as well as shield bashes and defensive moves, as just a warm up. Jack thought to himself about this whole change to his life, and how it was to help him get stronger and be able to face up against the dark king again, do he did not know it was going to be more then just that.

"Speed boost." He softly said as he looked at the tress nearby with sharpness in his eyes, he with amazing speed dashed away from the spot he was leaving behind a dust cloud. He dashed passed many trees in a flash the only thing visible was being a blur of him, Jack stopped at the other end of the trees he dashed past with his sword out pointing to the floor, as behind him all the tress he had passed by started to fall down from a prefect cut. "Speed boost recall." He softly said as he slowly looked back at the still falling tress.

"Strength boost." He now announced to himself as he started to make his way to the fallen trees, he got down and started to lift up the tress he had cut down with one hand and putting them on his shoulder as a way to grow more in strength by exercising his strength boost with more weight he could lift, he ran back to the same spot as he was at before, holding above his head all the trees he had cut down. Jack throws all the trees at the same time a few feet away from him, before falling onto his knees panting. "Strength recall." He softly spoke, trying to get his breath back. He looked up at the tress he had thrown and just shacked his head with a small smile on his face.

Jack slowly opened the door to team RWBYs room and quietly walked in. after an hour of training he thought it was enough for today so he had headed back. Jack took the school uniform, the only clothes he had right now, and headed for the bathroom to take a shower as he was all sweaty from his training. After 20 minutes in the shower jack stepped out and put on his uniform except for the red tie he was not able to put on. 'oh just forget it.' He said to himself as he put it in his pocket.

Jack walked out from the bathroom to see Ruby, Yang, and Blake up and dressed, do all of them had something different added to their uniforms which he found interesting, as for Weiss he see she was still asleep on her bed. "Good morning lady's." Jack respectfully said as he walked passed them with his under armor folded in his hand.

"Morning, jack." Blake responded in a cool tone, taking a look at Jack in his uniform.

"Good morning Jack." Ruby happily responded to her savior, followed by a big smile. Before getting close to Weiss with a whistle in her hand.

"Good morning to you to big guy." Yang with a smile responded looking at jack walk pass them to place his under armor next to his armor and sword.

Jack looked around at the team just as the same time Weiss open her eyes and both of them were surprised by Ruby blowing the whistle loud, Jack jumped back a bit but Weiss had it worse since it was right next to her, it freaked her out so bad it made her jump of her bed and fall onto the floor.

"what in the world is wrong with you!" Weiss yelled from the floor at Ruby, as Jack made his way to her and extended his hand out to her, with a soft smile on his face from Ruby's action which he had to admit was a bit funny. Weiss gladly accepted his hand.

Ruby did not answer her question as she joyfully and loudly when back to talking. "Now that you're awake, we can begin our first order of business."

Weiss gave Jack a nod as a thank you and looked at the team. "Excuse me?" she question as she dusted herself off.

Yang looked at her with a smile holding posters, some pillows, and a few more things. "Decorating!"

"What?!" Weiss ones again question as she looked at Yang, the knight next to her also looking at Yang.

Blake picked up a suit case and looked at Weiss. "We still need to unpack." The suit case flung open and everything in it fall to the ground. Blake, Yang, Weiss, and Jack looked down at the mess before hearing Blake add. "And clean up."

Weiss gave them all an unamused look before she was ones again sent to the floor from Ruby blowing the whistle she had. Jack just chuckled a bit and offered his hand to Weiss again.

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jack and their fearless leader Ruby have begun there first mission! BANZAI!" Ruby yelled.

"BANZAI!" yelled Blake and Yang with their arms up in the air alongside Ruby. "Come on join us." Ruby said looking at them both.

Weiss let go of Jacks hand ones she was up and looked at the rest of her team with a disappointed look. "I and Jack will not be doing that." she said as she looked over at the blond Knight.

"Come on big guy join us." Requested Yang. Jack just looked at Weiss and smiled putting his hands out in a sorry way, as he walked up next to the girls and raised his fist up as well. "Banzai." He said normally.

The team started to work on their spots to make it perfect for them. Yang put a poster of a band group called "THE ACHIEVE MEN" on her spot of the room, a smile on her face as she looked at the guys in different poses. Weiss hung up a painting of the Forever fall forest and made sure it was not in an angel before moving on to something else. Blake was on her side putting away books, but she made sure to quickly put away one book that her eyes widen when she looked at the name of it. Ruby was doing her own decorating that she did not see how she cut the curtains of the room in a perfect diagonal piece. Jack looked at them all as they moved around the room, he did not have much stuff so all he did was organize his armor, shield and Mary's sword.

The girls alongside Jack moved back to look at the room and see how it looked, everything was just perfect except for the girls beds which where all cramp together in the center of the room.

"This is not going to work." Weiss complained to the rest as she looked at the beds.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake added to the complain as it was true.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested as she too agreed.

"Yeah you guys are right." Ruby also agreed as she looked at all the beds.

Jack looked at the beds and started to think. "Hmm back when I was in military camp we used to have this beds that were stacked on top of one another to make more room for even more beds."

"Hey that sounds like a great idea Jack!" yelled ruby as she looked over at him and almost hugged him nut stopped herself.

"Yeah good thinking big guy." Added yang as she punched his shoulder playfully.

After some time of working on the beds they walked back to look at the finished results, in front of them stood real bunk beds thanks to the crafting skills of the Knight who made sure they where save and perfect. "It looks great!" yelled rwby from happiness. "I agree." Blake stated as well. "We even have a spot for in the middle big guy." Pointed out yang as she looked at the free open space in the center of the bunk beds. "I must agree it worked out at the end." Weiss said as she looked at the bunk beds, her arms crossed.

As they looked on Weiss noticed that jack did not have his uniform tie on. "Jack, where's your tie?" she asked him, turning her body to face him. "Oh its here." He pulled it from his pants pocket and with a shy smile showed it to her. "I kinda…don't know…how to tie a tie." He faced her rubbing the back of his neck. "Here let me see it." She took his tie from his hand and pulled jack down a bit, and started to help him with his tie.

The rest of the team watched as Weiss helped jack with his tie, ruby a bit jealous of this, as she jumped on her bunk bed and spoke again so she would not feel like that anymore. "Well are first objective has been completed, and we can now start on are second objective, are classes we have a couple of classes together staring at 9 o'clock."

Weiss placed the tie on jacks chest ones she was done, ones hearing ruby new objective she quickly looked at her and yelled. "Wait did you say 9 o'clock!" all of the girls looked at her as she yelled ones again "its 8:55 you dunce!"

Weiss ran out quickly from the room and through the hallway as team JNPR all poked their heads out from there room as well as the rest of team RWBY.

"uhh, t-t-to, to class!" ruby said as she, Blake, yang, and jack all quickly ran after her to their class.

"Class? Wh-whaaa! Uullg." Jaune said as the whole team feel on top of him, but he quickly got up and ran after team RWBY. "we're goanna be late!"

Ozpin and Glynda walked down the court yard and see both teams run pass them to their class. Ozpin took a sip from his cup as he watched; Glynda took a look at her watch.

PORTS CLASS

"Monsters! Demons…prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as pry." Professor Peter Port, a middle age man with gray hair and a mustache, lectured already making many of the students bored.

He laughed a little bit, trying his best to lighten up the mood of the students, but it was no used as all it did was wake up ruby and some other person in the back as well. Yang and Blake only pay attention to him, as well as jack and Weiss but both where writing down the info on the board on to their notebooks.

Jack had a smile on his face as he heard the professor and wrote down at the same time, really enjoying the class and the new info he was getting, which is odd for most teens to like, but for jack it was just fun. This was one of the reasons he became a strong knight from enjoying lessons and learning new things.

"uhh, and you shell to, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe heavens in an otherwise treacheries world. Are planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you into pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…" He said as he clicked his tongue, which disturbed yang a bit.

Jack looked over at yang and gave her a smile as he fun it a bit funny, yang looked at jack back and just smiled back at him.

Professor Ports continue lecturing the students before staring a story about his past, which Jack happily pay even more attention to, that he did not see the drawing that ruby drew that got yang next to him laugh. He also did not see that Weiss next to him was about to blow from anger at the actions of ruby.

"I do sir!" answered Weiss to the professor's question, beating Jack at answering.

"Well then, let's find out." He responded to her as he presented a cage which holed a Grimm with red angry glowing eyes. "Step forward, and face you opponent."

Weiss stepped forward now dressed in her usual outfit, as she got in her battle stance, and held on to her reaper tightly ready to face the Grimm.

"Goo Weiss!" Yang cheered hit her fist in the air and a smile.

"Fight well!" Blake said with a small smile and a small flag with RWBYJ on it, waving it around.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby shouted to cheer on Weiss.

Weiss lowered her weapon and sifted her head to face ruby. "Can you be quite, I'm trying to focus."

"Oh, um…sorry." Responded ruby softly move her shoulders up.

Weiss looked over at Jack actually wanting a cheer from him, and she did.

"Good luck Weiss!" Jack cheered with his right fist in the air.

She smiled from the cheer of Jack and stood ready again. As professor port walked to the cage with ax in hand. "Alright, let the match, begin!" said before swinging his battle ax at the cages lock and releasing the Grimm inside. The Boarbatusk right away charged at Weiss ones the cage was open, making Weiss think fast and using her reaper to reflect the attack and roll to the side to get ready for her attack.

The Boarbatusk turn around slowly to face Weiss again, but this time it did not charge but just stare at her with its red 4 glowing eyes.

"haha, wasn't expecting that were you." The professor said what a laugh as he watched the fight going on.

"Hang in there Weiss!" the cheerful ruby cheered.

The Boarbatusk dud not charge at her so Weiss made the next move and charged at the Grimm, reaper aiming right for the Boars head. The Boarbatusk see this and charged at her as well and ones the reaper was close to the Grimms head, her attack was stopped when the Grimm swung its head stopping the reaper and getting it stuck on its tusks.

"A bold new approach! I like it." Professor Port said.

"Come on, Weiss show it whose boss!" cheered ruby with a big smile on her face.

Weiss turn to glare at ruby, which caused her to lose her weapon from the head shakes of the Boarbatusk, sending the Myrtenaster flaying to the other side of the room, and sending Weiss to the other end of her weapon after getting hit by the boars tusks.

"Oho, now what will you do without your weapon?" asked professor Port. As jack looked at her fighting in awe.

Weiss looked up after slowly getting up to see the boar charging at her again, she rolled to the side just in time and made a run for her reaper, as the grimm smashed its head on the desk.

"Weiss, go for the belly! There's no armor underneath.."

Weiss snapped and looked over at her and yelled. "Stop telling me what to do!" this caused ruby to lower her body down depressed.

The Boarbatusk jumped into the air and rolled into a ball and started to roll, quickly gaining speed. Ones it when back to the ground it right away shoot with great speed at Weiss. Weiss created two glyph, one in front of her to protect her and a second one behind her. The boar slammed into the defensive Glyph, causing it to flip onto its back and exposing its biggest weakness. Weiss flipped back to where her second Glyph was, ones she landed on it, it turn black and shoot her forward with force and speed, which Weiss used to stab the Boarbatusk on its belly, causing it to squeal loudly before going silent.

"Alright Weiss." Cheered Jack as he stood up from his sit out of excitement and awe of the skills of Weiss. Weiss panting from her fight looked up and game a smile to the royal knight.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Weiss looked over at ruby with a dirty look and angrily walked out of the class, making the whole team as well as other students to wonder what was wrong with her. Ruby rushed after hear to try and figure out why she was so upset and angry at her.

"Hey man what's her problem?" Jaune asked the royal knight who responded to him. "I don't know but I will go and see."

With this he stood up and chased after the two girls, leaving Yang, and Blake behind.

A Dark place in Kinstone

There frozen in time, a massive army made up of four kingdoms was stopped in place in the middle of their charge on to an ancient castle that inside lived their most hated enemy.

The inside of the castle was old, broken down, and dark. Many of the stone inside was cracked as well as some of the wood rotten, and banners of the castle ripped and tarred, but yet the Ancient castle still stood strong. Deeper in the castle the soft glow of candles shining out from the dinner room could barely be seen. The dinner room was also broken down and in rubble, the dining table was still in good shape do many of the chairs around it where broken.

At the very end of the table a figure sat with his hands under his chin, his eyes close and a blank expression on his face. As the figure sat there frozen in time a grin started to slowly form across his face, before his right eye shoot open raveling his bright blood red eye. A massive shock wave blasted from him and rushed all across their world breaking the frozen time power used by the god of time.

"AHHHH!" yelled in pain the god of time as he grabbed his head and fell to the ground, his mouth and nose dripping blood from the sudden and forceful cancelation of his power by the guy in the castle.

"God of time!" responded the good of life as he floated down from where the rest hovered, he kneeled down and picked up the god of time. "What's the matter god of time?" asked the god of destruction as he looked below him, along with the other god and goddess. The god of time coughed some blood from his mouth as he looked up at them and in pain softly spoke. "His…broken….m-my power." The goddess quickly looked down at the world and at the direction of the castle as she frowns a bit and whispered to herself. "Yuro.."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Yuro as he stood up from the chair he sat at and looked up at the ceiling of the castle, at the direction the goddess was at. The sound of the armies yelling could be heard ones again as they got closer. "I was starting to really get bored kiddo!" Yuro responded as he started to crazy laugh again and face the direction the armies where charging from and dashed to them in a blink of an eye.

"Goddess! It has begun!" Spoke the god of life as he looked up at the goddess with a concern expression on his face. The goddess locked back at the other four gods who were looking at her she looked at the cloud with Jack and team RWBY in it, she smoothly spoke. "We must stop it, it's not time for him yet."

Yuro slowly walked to the end of the cliff the castle stood at, as his fingers dripped of blood, looking far out to the land he smirked and spoke. "Hehe..this..will..be..fun! HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Yuro as behind him the armies laid dead in a bloody mess.


End file.
